The Reason I Started (Nico 2017)
by aethkr
Summary: Nico's idol career has begun. [OOC warning]


" _Daddy!"_

" _Come play with me daddy!"_

" _Daddy?"_

" _Why are you packing your things daddy?"_

" _Daddy? Eh? What did you say?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _You're…..leaving?"_

" _Daddy is leaving Nico-nico?"_

" _Ah! You aren't leaving?"_

" _I don't understand daddy…"_

" _What do you mean Nico doesn't need to understand?!"_

" _Daddy don't leave!"_

" _Why are you leaving daddy?"_

" _Mommy and you are…divortsed? What's that?"_

" _Nico, come here," her mother said, signaling for her child to come to her. "Don't distract your father. He has to go somewhere."_

" _Where does he need to go mama?" Nico asked, worry laced in her voice. "Where does he need to go that it is more important than me-nico?"_

 _Though being young, particularly age 7, Nico has felt anger. Her father and mother locked eyes but immediately diverted eye contact. Nico couldn't understand why they did it. She was still naïve. Still too innocent to understand the horrible parts of the world. The horrible parts that make up this world._

 _How Nico's mother said that Nico 'shouldn't bother her father' was said with little to no emotion. Nico didn't know what has happening between both of them._

 _She just wanted to play with her father….like what they always do._

" _I'll be leaving now," her father said, now carrying his suitcase which was once on the floor. "Goodbye Nico, goodbye….."_

 _For Nico, it sounded like her father was saying 'goodbye' twice to her but to his former significant other, she knew that it was meant to say her name but he couldn't bring himself to say it._

"… _Yazawa-san," he said, calling her with the surname she might as well not own anymore._

 _He headed towards the door but stopped, confusing Nico and her mother. "Hey Nico."_

" _Yes daddy?"_

 _He turned around. "Keep smiling for daddy okay?"_

"' _Kay! Nico nico nii!" Nico did her signature pose along with her father. "See you soon daddy!"_

 _The smile on her father's face faded but Nico couldn't see that. He turned around and let himself deal with his emotions and faced Nico again. "Y-Yeah….soon…"_

 _Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it which made the door open and he left, closing the door behind him. Silence engulfed the room as Nico felt her own smile fade away. "I'll be in my room."_

" _Alright." Her mother watched her daughter go into her room to deal her emotions. Something she herself will do in a short while. For now, she needed a job to support her family._

—

"This is just… They're so cool…" Nico gaped as she watched three certain people dance with so much enthusiasm and energy. "I would want to be like them…"

"Onee-chan! You haven't prepared dinner yet!" Cocoa ran into Nico's room (who warned her siblings not to do so). "I'm hungry!"

"Food…." was all Cotarou could say. His odd grin not bringing surprise to his fellow family members.

 _I'll be back_ , Nico thought, pausing the video on her laptop. "Come on you three."

The children happily followed their elder sister to the dining room.

As Nico got the food her mother previously prepared for them, she remembered what has happened with her dad and her mom. The memory is hazy, unclear, foggy. Her words disappeared from memory, all that was left was the heartbroken feeling she hated so much and the sad faces of her mother and father. Nico gasped softly when she realized tears were forming, she quickly wiped the tears away.

Her frown was replaced by a deceiving smile. Her younger siblings fell for it, they are naïve. They wouldn't be able to see through the pained expression their sister is displaying. Her mother wouldn't be able to either. She cannot see through something that isn't there; after all, she is most of time out for work. After the events that occurred years ago, the Yazawas became poor. Her mother desperately tried to find a stable job in order to support her family, once she finally did though, she realized the schedule was time-consuming. At least she has a job now right?

"Onee-chan?" Cocoro said, snapping her fingers. "I want to eat."

"Oh…" Nico rubbed the back of her head as she grinned to cover up her embarrassment, she put down the pre-prepared food. "Hehe, sorry. Do you need any help?"

"I can do it on my own!" Cocoa said, rushing to eat. She was able to feed herself properly. Nico released a relieved sigh. "Mhmm!"

Cocoro, already having been taught on how to do it a few months ago, ate by herself. Nico glanced at her youngest sibling, Cotarou.

He was handling well but Nico decided to assist her younger brother. As soon as they all finish eating, she collects and cleans the dishes; finally returning to her room as she continued watching her chosen video.

Nico remembered the vague times when she was with her missing father figure. He was the one who made the catchphrase Nico loves.

"Nico Nico Nii!" Nico said, smiling.

—

"I wish to form a club." Nico stood still, awaiting the SC President's* response.

"What is the club?" Her gaze was soft, calming Nico within an instant.

"An idol club," Nico said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Idol club?" She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean? Do you wish to become one of those school idols?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?"

"I….." The president's words came to a halt, her gaze hardened. "

"S-Sorry…." Nico grinned after she apologized. "I feel a little tense."

"It's okay." The president nodded softly.

The two discussed about the 'idol club' and at the end, Nico finally has her idol club.

Nico couldn't help but smile. She'll finally be able to make others happy. Like what her dad did to her before he disappeared out of her life.

Her father's comforting smile popped back into view. She missed her father, she really did. It was just that her mother doesn't want to talk about why her father left since Nico was still too naïve at the time to understand what the word 'divorce' means. Poor Nico doesn't even remember saying anything, after all, who really does remember memories when they were younger?

Another gasp escaped Nico when tears had formed without her notice. She giggled and wiped the tears away.

Sure, her father is gone.

Sure, she has gone through difficult times.

Sure, she doesn't understand why her father is gone or why her family is messed up.

Though she knows this.

Even if she experienced some difficult times, that doesn't mean the whole world has to experience the same thing. Nico wanted everyone to be happy, not sad. The world now is slowly becoming a catastrophe each passing day. It wouldn't help if Nico worsened the situation.

After all, the objective of an idol is to not only smile in front of their audience. Idols have to smile, and make sure their audience smile as well.

Nico's idol career has begun.

—

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO! Honestly, I don't know whether or whether not this certain story is sad or happy or just in between. So, to satisfy my selfish desire, please review on how you thought about it. No flames though. Constructive criticism WOULD be nice.**

 ***The SC President is not Eli.**

 **EDIT: I just read this again and I was like, "Woah, this is ugly. xD" Gonna upload this not that good work anyways.**


End file.
